Right Here
by nolapeep
Summary: He had his face dug into his hands, not moving at all. He wouldn't budge, not even willing to get off his bed. I just watched him, unsure of what to unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Danny raised his eyes to mine. My heart broke in two, right then & there.


**Sam's POV**

Danny sat there, resting his elbows on his knees. He had his face dug into his hands, not moving at all. I stood above him, leaning against his bedroom wall. Danny wouldn't budge, not even willing to get off his bed. I just watched him, unsure of what to do. Suddenly, Danny raised his eyes to mine.

My heart broke in two, right then and there.

_I'll be right here when you need me.  
Anytime, just keep believing.  
And I'll be here._

He had circles under his eyes, his focus unusually distant. He looked like he hadn't slept at _all_, these past few days. I studied Danny's pale face -- I could tell he was sick. Sick of love, sick of feeling miserable . . . Just sick of everything.

_If you ever need a friend,  
someone to care and understand,  
I'll be right here._

He was a mess. And it was all because of her.

Danny watched as I tried to comfort him with a caring smile. "Sam," he breathed.

_All you have to do is call my name,  
no matter how close or far away . . .  
Ask me once,  
and I'll come.  
I'll come runnin'._

I walked over to his bed, not once taking my eyes off of his. I sat next to him, my heart still hurting inside of me. Danny rested his head on my shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. Rocking us back and forth, I whispered, "Yes?"

_And when I can't be with you,  
dream me near.  
Keep my in your heart and I'll appear.  
All you gotta do is turn around,  
close your eyes, look inside._

_I'm right here._

He took my hand in his, closing his eyes. I watched as he meditated on this moment, smoothing the hair out of his face. This gave me a chance to think about what was going on. Here Danny was, in my arms, depressed about Valerie.

I quietly scowled to myself.

_Valerie_.

Just the sound of her name made me angry. She hurt my best friend. She just played his little heart like it meant nothing to her. Like he was just a little puppet she used when she wanted to feel good. And now here he was, laying in my arms, looking for comfort. Because of her_. _

_Valerie._

Suddenly, Danny inhaled sharply, squeezing my hand. I looked over to see a stray tear slip down his face, making my heart become even heavier. "Sam," he begged once more.

"Yeah?"

He looked at me with those icy blue eyes, not even knowing how sharp they cut threw my soul. "Thank you."

"For what?" I asked, puzzled. He sqeezed my hand once more.

"You know what I'm talking about."

_Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at?  
Anywhere, I'll be there. _

Danny wrapped his arms around me, enclosing me in his warm embrace. I could feel myelf melt in his arms, my heavy heart drifting away with all feeling. I soon was conscious enough to hug him back.

_All you have to do is call my name,  
no matter how close or far away . . .  
Ask me once,  
and I'll come.  
I'll come runnin'._

_And when I can't be with you,  
dream me near.  
Keep me in your heart, and I'll appear.  
__All you gotta do is turn around,  
close your eyes, look inside._

_I'm right here._

Even though he would be so oblivious to how I feel for him, I wouldn't mind being there to comfort my best friend, Danny. I know he can be an idiot sometimes, but he's _my _idiot. And I love him for that. That's what makes him _him_.

"Sam?" Danny called out once more. I turned my face so I could see him.

And then he kissed me. Haha, but don't get your hopes up. It was only on the cheek.

...unfortunately...

"Yeah?" I murmured, my lips tingling for his. I watched as he watched me.

"Thank you."

I batted my eyes. "For what?" And he kissed me again, but this time, it was just a small brush against the lips.

"For being with me." Danny paused, looking me in the eyes. "Right here."

* * *

Here's a song that I think should be dedicated to Danny and Sam. I loved it. But I believe a music video would be better than a songfic, but that was all I had to give.

**_REVIEW! _**:3


End file.
